Summer Training
by pluto7
Summary: To Harry's great pleasure, he is allowed to stay at Hogwarts during his summer after his fourth year, meaning he does not have to live under his Uncle's wrath this summer. To Harry's great displeasure, he is to be taught and trained by none other than the greasy bat of the dungeon: Severus Snape
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, I do not own these characters, I am merely writing this for my own, and hopefully others, enjoyment.

AN: Would just like to say that English is not my native language, so there will be some grammar faults, I'm sure. I know that this isn't really an excuse, I just hope you can forgive me:)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Darkness. Flashes of memories. The Triwizard Cup. Darkness. The graveyard. Darkness. "Kill the spare". Darkness. Cedric's dead eyes staring into nothing. Darkness. Screaming. Then, a quiet pop.  
Harry quickly opened his eyes and sat up in his bed, biting his lip to stop the moan that almost escaped as he moved his sore, battered body. He ignored the pain and focused on the reason he was awake.  
By being the boy-who-had-a-mass murderer-after him, Harry was used to being alert at all times, even in his sleep, so he wasn't surprised that he woke up by the faint pop that had appeared not so long away. He didn't mind either, considering what he was dreaming. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block out the horrible nightmare, and quickly stood up, again ignoring the pain.  
The pop. It had almost sounded like... no, he daren't wish for it, but he couldn't help but wonder. He quickly stood up, which he later regretted as he bumped his head on the ceiling of his cupboard, opened the door, and ran to the nearest window.  
Darkness covered every inch of the street of privet drive that night, but Harry, who had spent much of his childhood in a dark cupboard, didn't have any difficulties spotting the tall dark figure that was striding down the street, his robes billowing gracefully behind him. There was only one man Harry knew who could perfect that technique, and that was his potion professor, Severus Snape. But that was impossible, why would Snape appearate to Little Whinging?  
Harry's thoughts immediately went to the worst possibility; someone had died. Harry tried to laugh it off, push the thought away. But why else would Snape ever agree to come here, unless somebody was in danger and he needed to inform Harry. If there was some kind of fight, then it would be obvious that Snape couldn't participate, because he had to keep his cover. So what could Snape do that would prove useful without risking his cover? Warn Harry.  
"You're being paranoid", Harry muttered to himself, but he didn't quite believe it. Feeling a lump in his throat, Harry quickly ran back to his cupboard, threw on some sweatpants, and reached for his wand under his pillow. Breathing heavily, he walked out again, fiddling with his wand in his right hand as he watched the door unlock from the outside. The doorknob slowly turned, and the door opened.  
The dark figure emerged. Harry had a sudden flashback from one specific Potion lesson where Snape had stormed in the door, his robes billowing majestically behind him. Clearing his tired head, he focused on the man in front of him.

"What has happened? Is anybody hurt?" asked Harry immediately, feeling slightly ashamed by how desperate he sounded, but not giving a damn about it now.  
Harry finally got a look on the man. Something that resembled surprise, confusion and curiousity glinted in Snape's eyes as he studied the sight in front of him. He also looked disappointed, but that was probably because of the fact that he wouldn't get to sneak up on Harry in his sleep.  
Snape was almost startled as he saw how much Potter had changed since the last time he saw him. Underweight, dark bags under his eyes, pale and bloodshot eyes.

"A true gentleman as always, Mr. Potter", said Snape in a bored tone, regarding Harry with a disdainful look. Harry rolled his eyes at that, and asked again, impatiently.  
"As far as I know, which is quite far, I have heard no such news such as someone being hurt. Where your little lump of a brain get your silly little thoughts from is beyond me", was all he answered, as he strode further into the house, not waiting for an invitation. Harry frowned slightly, ignoring the insult.

"Then why are you here?" he asked, a bit embarrassed for his little paranoia.

"We are leaving, now follow me", Snape replied, ignoring Harry's question as he looked around the hallway. Pictures of an overweight boy smiling greasily, and wearing some sort of uniform making him look like a pig with a circus costume covered the walls. The sooner he got back to Hogwarts, the better.

"What?" was all Harry managed to answer, totally dumbfounded. Snape rolled his eyes.

"Honestly boy, you are giving my eyes an exercise. I believe you heard me, now for once in your life, do as you are told and follow me."

"But I don't understand. Why are you here? Where are we going? What-"

"Quiet, you idiot boy!" Snape snapped. Harry flinched hard. He hated it when people called him boy. Vernon always called him that, and any reminder of Vernon wasn't a happy one.  
"Now stop rambling like a child. Do as you're told. I refuse to stay here longer than necessary."  
Calming himself by picturing the man's head on a stake, Harry asked through clenched teeth:

"Will I need my trunk, sir?"

"If you did, then I would have told you to pack your things, now wouldn't I?" he sneered, before whipping around and storming out of the front door. Harry had little choice but to follow.  
Snape walked quickly down the road, and Harry had to run to keep up with him. He was burning to ask questions, but thought it would be wise to do otherwise. This was Snape after all.  
His thoughts were running wild, and he almost crashed into Snape when the man suddenly stopped. Reaching out his arm, he said:  
"Hold it tightly." Harry frowned, wondering why.  
"For once in your ungrateful petty little life, just do what you're told", Snape snapped, holding his arm out impatiently. With a nasty glare and a defeated sigh, Harry grabbed Snape's arm. Suddenly he felt a strange feeling of being pressed very hard from all directions. He could not breathe, there were iron bands tightening around his chest; his eyeballs were being forced back into his head; his ear-drums were being pushed deeper into his skull. Just as he thought he couldn't handle it any longer, he felt his feet land on solid ground again, and he could finally gulp in air.  
Harry realized he had just side-appearated. He breathed heavily and tried to keep his balance, while wondering if he was going to throw up or not. Snape, however, continued walking immedialty, and didn't seem to notice Harry's nausea, or perhaps he just didn't care.  
"Get a move on, Potter."  
Yep, definitely the latter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope you enjoyed!:)


	2. Chapter 2

Harry shot him a nasty look again. He truly felt sick, but had endured much worse. Once he could put one foot in front of the other, he followed Snape, who was already storming towards the castle Harry had left merely a week ago, thought it felt so much longer.

After about five minutes, Harry could feel his body getting heavier. The hill was getting steeper, his tiredness was catching up with him, and Harry wasn't exactly the most healthy person. His bruises and scars weren't helping, either.

He pushed his thoughts away and admired the huge castle. He couldn't help but smile, knowing he was heading home.

Harry wondered why he was here in the first place. He had figured out that it had to be Dumbledore who was behind it, seeing that nobody else would convince Snape to "pick Harry up at his house". Except Voldemort, off course. A flash of Voldemort rising from that cauldron popped into his head. He shook his head, and tried to think of something else.

He wondered why Dumbledore had made him come. Had something happened with Voldemort? Harry abruptly stopped in his trail. What if someone had been hurt? Or worse, killed, as Harry originally suspected? What if Snape didn't want to be the one telling Harry, and therefore lied? His breath hitched as his thoughts immediately went to Hermione and Ron, and the rest of the Wealeys, and Sirius, and Remus and-

"What? Is the big popular Gryffindor seeker tired of walking up the hill? Is he not used to this kind of training, where he actually has to do something, and not just let sheer dumb luck and fame help him through it?" Snape barked as he saw that Harry was falling behind. Harry, himself, was about to retort, but then a grin spread on his face, and he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Snape loved to make Harry feel miserable. If someone had died, he would never give up on the opportunity to tell Harry the news himself.

Snape's brows furrowed. He had just insulted the prat, and now he was smiling.

"Is your IQ too low to comprehend my comments?" Snape asked, again trying to wake up the short-tempered prat which was hiding behind this idiot boy who was smiling for no reason.

"No, sir" Harry answered shortly. Snape frowned. Why was the Potter boy saying sir? Where was the brat-who-lived-to-make-his-life-miserable's anger and rudeness? Maybe he's trying to hide something, and thinks he's being smart by being all polite and innocent?

"Then why are you smiling?" Snape asked suspiciously. Harry shrugged, which only irritated Snape more. "Have your idiocy damaged your ability to speak?" Harry snorted at this. Snape was about to start ranting again, when Harry said:

"I find your sarcastic comebacks funny, sir, despite how insulting they are"

Harry's comment seemed to take Snape by surprise, because he was merely staring at Harry. Harry had caught up with the bat, and walked past him as the man stared at him. He was feeling quite happy with himself. He had never made his potion professor speechless before.

He could hear his professor catching up with him again. For the umpteenth time, he wondered why Dumbledore had chosen Snape to pick Harry up. Voldemort was back, and it wouldn't look good if somebody saw Snape with Harry outside of school.

Harry looked up at the castle. His breath became steam in the cold air, and he was starting to shiver. Luckily they were almost there. They walked past Hagrid's hut. Harry looked at it, trying to detect signs that Hagrid was in there, but the lights were off, and the only noise hearable was his own and Snape's footsteps.

Then, they walked past the Womping Willow, which looked as innocent as any other tree, but which both Harry and Snape knew wasn't. A flash of Harry asking Lupin and Sirius not to kill Wormtail popped into Harry's head, and then another one of Wormtail escaping into the forest. If he had only killed him that night, then Voldemort might not have returned. If Harry hadn't been such a Golden Boy, then Cedric might still been alive. Harry shook his head, trying to clear it. It didn't help, thinking like that.

They were now by the entrance, and Harry couldn't help but smile. He tried to keep his hopes down. For all he knew, he would be back at the Dursleys in an hour or two, but for now, he enjoyed the rare, but still familiar feeling of being where he belonged.

The walk to Dumbledore's office seemed to take even longer than it used to, considering the tension in the air, but Harry didn't mind that much. Snape was ignoring Harry as much as Harry was ignoring Snape. That way Harry could enjoy the beauty of the castle and soak in the wonderful feeling of being back. Like I said, Harry had only been away a week, but it had felt so much longer. He actually preferred this awkward walk with Snape to the company of the Dursleys.

The Dursleys had been even more intolerable than before, because Harry kept waking them up when he was screaming during his nightmares. Dark rings had taken their mark under Harry's eyes. His cheeks were more hollow than ever, and he had actually lost some pounds this week, caused by the lack of food and the hard garden work. His body was more scrawny than ever, and his ribcage was really starting to show, but luckily it was hidden underneath his baggy t- shirt, or more specifically Dudley's baggy t-shirt.

Paintings were curiously watching as Harry and Snape were walking down the halls. It wasn't often a student was at Hogwarts during summer. He felt a bit embarrassed walking around in his pyjama t-shirt and sweatpants, which actually were just normal clothes, but these specific ones were so big that Harry couldn't use them for anything else.

They finally reached the big Gargoyle, which jumped aside once Snape said the password. Snape walked past Harry, and through the door, not bothering knocking. Harry just made it through the door before it closed itself. He was again in the circular room with delicate silver instruments that stood on spindle-legged tables, puffing smoke and whirring. Portraits of previous headmasters and headmistresses gave him curious looks, before continuing their own business.

Dumbledore stood up from his chair, and put down the bowl of lemon drops in his hand, while smiling, his eyes twinkling like crazy. Harry couldn't help but think that sometimes Dumbledore's eyes were brighter than Harry's future. Dumbledore's velvet robe with small stars was gracefully billowing behind him, and again Harry felt embarrassed for walking around in his huge "pyjamas".

"Harry, Severus, my dear boys", he said, smiling.

"Hello, Headmaster", Harry answered. Snape only made a sharp nod in recognition. Dumbledore gestured towards the chairs on the other side of his desk, while seating down himself. Harry sat down, but Snape didn't move an inch.

"I am sorry for disturbing you at such an hour, but you see, it was of the outmost importance that you were not seen. I expect that you did not have any trouble on your way?" he asked, now looking at Snape.

"No, headmaster", Snape said shortly. Dumbledore nodded satisfyingly.

"Wonderful. Thank you, Severus, your help has been most appreciated" said Dumbledore.

"Yet, you never grow tired of asking for it", Snape almost growled. Harry frowned, wondering where this sudden disrespect towards Dumbledore came from. Dumbledore ignored Snape's comment and turned his attention to Harry.

"As I was saying, I am sorry for disturbing you at such an hour."

"Oh, no it's okay", said Harry, reassuringly. "But just out of curiosity though, why didn't you send an owl to warn me you were coming?"

"Ah, well you see, Harry, that a wizard's or witch's private letters aren't as private anymore", he said, his voice light, but with an edge of slight disappointment. Harry's brows furrowed.

"What do you mean?"

"He means, Mr. Potter, that the Ministry has taken it upon themselves to inspect letters, especially those sent from or to wizards or witches such as yourself and the Headmaster", explained Snape quickly, but Harry still didn't understand.

"Why would they do that?"

"Can you really not guess?" retorted Snape instead.

"You mean, they do this because of Voldemort?" asked Harry. Snape flinched and seemed irritated, but both Dumbledore and Harry ignored him.

"Yes, the Ministry seems to think that by examining every letter that is sent, they'll be able to stop, what they consider is a lie and a cry for attention from you. They don't want to believe Voldemort's back", said Dumbledore, the light tone disappearing from his voice.

"What?" exclaimed Harry. "They don't believe he's back? You mean me seeing Voldemort, and not to mention fighting him isn't evidence enough to believe it? They think Cedric Diggory just dropped dead on his own?"

"Harry, you must understand. The last war is not something anyone wish to relive, and if there's a slight chance they don't have to, they'll take it", explained Dumbledore. Harry frowned.

"But that's obscured! Surely they must see reason, they can't just ignore Voldemort's return, just because they're scared! They can't-"

"-That's exactly what they can, and what they will."

"But by doing this they're just helping Voldemort regaining power!"

"I'm glad you see the problem"

"So, to sum it up, Voldemort's back, but nobody believes me and everyone thinks I'm just seeking attention", Harry said, feeling his anger flowing through his veins. Why did they always do this? Harry never gave anyone any reason not to trust him. Still, they always turned on him. Even in his second year, they thought he had opened the chamber and attacked all those people. Now they thought he was lying about Voldemort returning to get attention? As if he didn't get enough every time he walked down the hallway, with people pointing at him or whispering about him, or staring at his scar. He was sick of it. He was sick of everything always ending with him being in the spotlight, being pointed and laughed at, being humiliated and hurt. He risked everything to help others, and still they wouldn't trust him.

"Not everyone, Harry", said Dumbledore, watching with worry as the different emotions played on Harry's face. "Lemon drop?" he asked, gesturing towards the bowl on his desk. Harry shook his head politely.

"You never told me why I am here, Headmaster", Harry stated.

"No, I did not", Dumbledore murmured, still studying Harry. It was just now that he was really staring, that he noticed how ill and tired Harry looked. He looked so much older and serious than he actually was, and Dumbledore didn't like it one bit. He imagined the toll the last year had taken upon the boy, and all that responsibility. "That is a task for tomorrow. I believe the clock is-" he glanced down on his wristwatch, and frowned slightly "-oh, four in the morning. Sometimes it is worrisome, how fast time can slip away", Dumbledore finished, standing up. Harry did the same.

"So I am going to stay here? I am not going back to the Dursleys?" Harry asked, not able to keep the smile away. Dumbledore's heart clenched as he saw the happiness on Harry's face, making him look so much younger again.

"Yes, I daresay that if everything goes after the plan, you won't return until next summer", Dumbledore said, reassuring. Harry sighed with relief, silently thanking the Gods.

"Now, you are sadly not allowed to sleep in the Gryffindor commonroom just yet, but there is a room for you, all set in the dungeons. Professor Snape will show you the way"

"In the dungeons? Why-"

"Tomorrow, Harry", Dumbledore interrupted, smiling grandfatherly. Harry sighed, realizing he was not going to get any more information. "Good night, Severus, Harry", said Dumbledore.

"Good night, Headmaster", said Snape, storming out of the office. Harry was about to follow when he remembered something he had worried about on his way to the castle.

"Professor, may I ask you a question?" Harry asked. Dumbledore raised a brow.

"I believe you just did, but you may ask another one."

"I just need to know, with Voldemort back and all-", Harry started, fidgeting nervously. "-has anyone gotten hurt or anything?" Dumbledore studied Harry a bit before answering.

"There has been some terrible disappearances, but I promise you that none of your loved ones have been harmed", Dumbledore answered honestly. Harry was relieved, off course. But these disappearances. He had heard people talk of the last war. This was how it started, wasn't it? And what did the Ministry have to say about this? Did they just ignore it or-

"A good night's sleep can do wonders, Harry", said Dumbledore suddenly, interrupting Harry's thoughts as he saw the boy's internal struggle. He was watching Harry with those piercing blue eyes, and Harry had to fight the urge to look away.

"Good night, professor", Harry said, before turning around and walking out of the office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope you enjoyed!:)

Review answers:

Guest: Thank you for bringing it ot my attention, I didn't notice I failed to do this. I will try to improve. Again, thank you:)

MathNinja: Thank you so much! Reviews like these keeps me going:) Thank you for reviewing!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, I do not own these characters, I am merely writing this for my own, and hopefully others, enjoyment.

AN: Would just like to say that English is not my native language, so there will be some grammar faults, I'm sure. I know that this isn't really an excuse, I just hope you can forgive me:)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Snape was impatiently waiting outside, his arms crossed.

"You will find that other belongings which you have failed to bring here, have been transported to your room and are waiting for you, including your owl", he said, keeping his voice flat and bored. At this, Harry forced down a retort. It was Snape who told him not to bring anything, yet he said Harry had "failed to bring his belongings"?

"Hedwig's here?" Harry asked instead, surprised and pleased.

"I refuse to answer such an idiotic question, considering what I just told you." Harry glared angrily at Snape. Did he always have to be such an arse?

"Language, Potter I will not tolerate it, nor your lack of respect", Snape barked. Harry jumped. He had not even said anything out loud, he had just- Harry's eyes widened. Snape had just read his mind. This was actual proof that Snape had read his mind. He quickly started walking towards the dungeons, wanting to get this over and done with as quickly as possible. He swore he could see a small smirk on Snape's lips as he turned away, which creeped him out even more. He tried to notice if there was any presence in his mind, but there was no signs that Snape read Harry's mind again. He hadn't really felt it the first time either, but he had been distracted then, and hadn't been paying attention.

After a few awkward minutes, they finally reached the dungeons. Harry followed Snape further and further in the dungeon, wondering if he would have to sleep in an old office or something. He didn't mind that much, though. After all, he usually slept in a cupboard.

Snape suddenly stopped in front of a door and stormed in. Harry followed. It was certainly not just an old, unused office. The walls were a calm shade of blue and green, nothing like the disturbingly bright Gryffindor commonroom colors. Don't get it wrong, Harry loved Gryffindor. But screaming colors like red and yellow did not belong in a bedroom.

This bedroom, however, was perfect. The size of the room was big. Not obnoxiously, but big. There was a wooden bed, with beautiful small details carved into it, a huge closet of oak, probably quite old, but that only made it even more beautiful. A brown leather sofa was in front of a fireplace that crackled, spreading warmth in the room. Harry was glad, he had wondered if he would get cold, considering his room was in the dungeons. Harry couldn't help but notice that if he had a bedroom, he would chose exactly those colors on the walls, exactly that bed, that size, that fireplace, that everything!

"Hogwarts is amazing", Harry muttered under his breath, earning a slightly confused frown from Snape, as his fingers stroked the carvings on his bed.

Hedwig and his other belongings like books, quills, ink, parchment, and his beloved firebolt, were standing in the corner. Snape whipped out a piece of parchment from nowhere, and thrust it upon Harry.

"This is your timetable. I expect you to follow it. Or else, there will be consequences."

Harry looked down and read it.

Breakfast: 8 pm

First class: 9.00 - 10.30

Second class: 11.15- 12.00

Lunch: 12.15

Third class: 13.30- 14.30

Dinner: 18.00

"All meals will be found in the Great Hall, as usual. However, you are only obligatory to attend dinner, so if you wish to eat the other meals in your room, you can. If you call for Ani, the house elf, she will bring you anything you need. Though, I should warn you; if you abuse this power and use her, or any other houseelfs to run errands for you other than what is strictly necessary, you will not be permitted to order any houseelfs." At this, Snape gave Harry a long hard glare, as if daring him to argue. When Harry didn't, he continued:

"You are to meet Dumbledore in his office after breakfast instead of going to your first lesson, for there he will elaborate about your future lessons and their reasons. Do you have any questions?" he asked, keeping his voice extremely bored. Harry thought for a bit before answering.

"No, sir", he said, smiling. There was quite much spare time. His gaze wandered to his firebolt standing in the corner. Apparently, Snape noticed this, or maybe he just read his mind again.

"Don't worry, Potter. I will personally see to it, should you find that there is too much spare time."

"Is there such a thing?" Harry muttered quietly, but off course Snape, who secretly had bat ears, heard it.

"Yes, especially in your case, seeing that you can't go one minute without getting yourself in trouble", his voice was now iron, and Harry fought the urge to roll his eyes. He narrowed his eyes at Harry.

"For we do not want you to cause any trouble, now do we?" Harry decided not to answer that question. Snape studied Harry with his eyes, before whipping around and striding out of the room, his robes billowing behind him, as usual. When he heard the door slam shut, Harry sighed and laid down on his bed. Snape could really be a drama queen at times. Harry stared up at the ceiling, at the calming colors, too tired to bother laying under the sheet, not to mention taking off his shoes. No, Harry Potter fell asleep, despite everything that was on his mind.

Harry woke up of a voice that was screaming loudly. He looked around, but all he saw was darkness. The second thing he noticed was how sore his throat was. He quickly realized he was the one who was screaming. He quickly clamped his mouth shut,. Feeling claustrophobic, he threw his blanket away, sat up straight and took deep breaths. Another nightmare. He looked up at the clock on the wall, and was startled when he realized he had slept in. 7.30, so only half an hour, but still.

He stood up and took of his shoes and his "pyjama". He didn't really bother to shower, so he just put on some clothes and splashed his face with cold water, before trying, and failing at making his hair not stand out to every which way, but at the same time avoiding looking at himself in the mirror. He could only imagine how bad he looked.

He couldn't remember the last time he slept peacefully. The nightmares were killing him. Not that he was going to mention it to anyone. He had to be more careful, and put up a silencing spell on his room, or else somebody would eventually hear him. He wasn't sure if he was allowed to use magic now that he was back at Hogwarts, but if he was allowed, he knew just which spell to use. He had researched about it about a year ago when his nightmares really started kicking in, and he didn't want to bother his friends in the Gryffindor tower. He had to practice a lot to manage to cast it because it was quite powerful, but he did it in the end, and no one complained about him screaming at night, so he was quite pleased with that one.

He wasn't very hungry, so he decided to skip breakfast and look around a bit. Harry quickly walked through the dungeons, afraid that he might run into one specific potion master there, and the coldness of the dungeon slowly disappeared as he got closer and closer to the stairs. As he reached the top, and opened the door, he was hit by a wave of warmth and light. He squinted, but welcomed the warmth. With a pleased sigh, he walked over the bridge and looked around. The sun was shining, there were no clouds in the sky, the view was beautiful, the birds were singing. He almost had to pinch himself, thinking this was too good to be real. So much bad had happened to him, he had now started to savor the small but beautiful things around him.

Meanwhile in the Great Hall, Dumbledore, Trelawney, McGonnagall, Snape and the new DADA teacher, Barnabas Cuffe, who were the only professors who chose to stay for the holiday, were having breakfast.

"I see Mr. Potter decided not to join us for breakfast this morning", stated Barnabas, looking around.

"He was told it was not obligatory. I am sure he used the opportunity to sleep in", said Dumbledore, smiling cheerfully.

"So he is to stay at Hogwarts until the term starts again?" Barnabas continued, his face emotionless.

"Yes, his relatives are very sick and unable to look after him. They couldn't find anyone else to do it for them, sadly, so they asked me for help", Dumbledore replied, helping himself with some toast.

"But why did they ask you? Surely, there must be someone else? A neighbour, a friend, a colleague even. Or perhaps-"

"Do you mind Mr. Potter staying here for the summer, Barnabas?" asked McGonagall with a raised brow. Barnabas raised his own, but otherwise his face was made of stone. Trelawney watched the conversation eagerly with big eyes.

"No, I don't mind. It's only-"

"-Then I don't see the problem" interrupted McGonagall again, before turning her attention back to her plate of food. Barnabas locked his eyes on McGonagall, who was easily ignoring the man.

"Have you heard about these drylamonas they've found in Norway?" asked Dumbledore Snape.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope you enjoyed!:)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, I do not own these characters, I am merely writing this for my own, and hopefully others, enjoyment.

AN: Would just like to say that English is not my native language, so there will be some grammar faults, I'm sure. I know that this isn't really an excuse, I just hope you can forgive me:)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The weather got more and more beautiful throughout the day, it seemed, and one could find Harry in the astronomy tower, his feet dangling off the edge, his eyes staring into the sky, but his mind completely elsewhere. He didn't realize he was daydreaming before a voice behind him awoke him from his thoughts. He quickly turned around, and saw none other than Dobby staring at him.

"Dobby, hi!" said Harry, happy to see a friendly face.

"Oh, Mr. Potter sir, it is a great pleasure!" he said, smiling wildly with big eyes. "Mr. Potter doesn't come for breakfast, and he is not asking any of the houseelves for it, so Dobby made him some," he said. It was first then Harry noticed the tray in Dobby's hands, and instantly felt a stab of guilt.

"You didn't have to do that, Dobby," said Harry, but politely accepting the tray anyway.

"Oh Dobby doesn't mind, sir. Anything for Mr. Potter, sir," he said, smiling again. Harry plastered on a fake smile. He had meant it when he said Dobby didn't need to do it. He wasn't hungry at all, he could barely stand the thought of eating.

"Thank you" Harry said instead. Dobby smiled and nodded, before he disappeared again with a pop. Harry stared down at the food Dobby had given him. Delicious fruits, a warm toast, eggs, bacon, tea, coffee and pumpkin juice. Was it normal to eat so much? Putting the tray aside, he looked down on his watch. 08.50? He was supposed to meet Dumbledore in 10 minutes! Had he really sat there for so long? What should he do with all the food? He could ask Ani to take it, but he didn't want to risk Dobby seeing it. He looked around. An idea struck him. Silently apologizing the starving children, he threw the food off the end of the tower, and poured the coffee, juice and tea, hoping that nobody noticed it. Putting the tray against the wall, intending to collect it later, he ran down the astronomy tower stairs, and then down the halls.

An eternity later, he finally reached Dumbledore's office at 8.59. Out of breath, and wheezing, he realized he didn't know the password for the gargoyle. He cursed and tried to think of what the password possibly could be.

"Drylamonas," a voice muttered behind him. Startled, Harry whipped around and saw Snape striding towards the entrance himself, not even giving a glance in Harry's direction.  
Sure enough, the gargoyle jumped aside. Again, Snape stormed in without knocking, and Harry followed.

"Good morning, my boys," Dumbledore said, welcoming. Harry nodded in return, and closed the door behind him. "Did you sleep well?" asked Dumbledore, sitting down in his chair behind his desk, while summoning two for both Harry and Snape.

"Yes, professor, thank you," lied Harry. Dumbledore studied Harry again. Seeing that Harry did not look any better than last night, he gave a rather doubtful look, before going along with it.

"Good, good," Dumbledore said thoughtfully. "I am sure you are wondering why you're here, Harry," he then said. Harry nodded.

"Well," Dumbledore started, sitting more comfortably in his chair. "After Voldemort's return-"Snape flinched, and his nostrils flared. "-we believe that things will be dangerous for you, Harry."  
Harry fought the urge to roll his eyes. He'd figured that much, yeah.

"We think that it would be best to start preparing you for what we're up against as soon as possible, starting today. You will be trained both physically and mentally", he said, now eyeing Snape a bit.

"Mentally?" There was a pause.

"I believe the reason for your visions concerning Voldemort, stems from the fact that the night he gave you that scar, a connection was made between you. Some sort of bond. That is why you keep having these dreams you speak of. That is why you can see through his eyes."  
Harry considered the words carefully, wanting to ask the right questions.

"Does this…bond have any other affects?" he finally asked, and another pause took over.

"Alas, that is something we cannot be sure of, Harry. You and Voldemort-" Snape looked ready to murder Dumbledore. "-are quite a unique case", was all he answered. "Now, back to the reason you are here. We need to prepare you, train you, both physically and mentally for-"

"What do you mean by mentally?" interrupted Harry before he could stop himself. Snape glared slightly at Harry, who shrank in his chair.  
"Sorry headmaster", Harry muttered.

"Never apologize for an inquisitive mind, Harry", he smiled, ignoring the eye roll from Snape, before he continued.  
"Imagine this, Harry, that if you can see through Voldemort's eyes, there is a possibility that he-"

"can see through mine?" Harry finished, almost shocked. Again, Snape glared, but Harry barely noticed now that he was so caught up in his thoughts. And the thought of Voldemort being able to see where Harry was at all times, and what he was doing, wasn't very welcoming.

"It's not just that, Harry. Have you heard of Legilimency?" asked Dumbledore. Harry shook his head. He also thought he heard Snape mutter something along "surprise, surprise".

"Legilimency is the act of magically navigating through the many layers of a person's mind and correctly interpreting one's findings. A person who can practise this art is called a Legillimens. If one shall wish to protect one's mind from a Legillimency, one must use the art of Occlumency. It can prevent a Legilimens from accessing one's thoughts and feelings, or influencing them." Harry's mind was on harddrive.

"So you're going to teach me this because Voldemort is a legellymins?" asked Harry, catching up. "and this bond that we have will help him do so? To-to read my mind?" Snape hissed, irritated.

"It is called a Legillimens, Potter. And the mind is not a book, to be opened at will and examined at leisure. As Dumbledore explained, a person's mind consist of many layers, which a Legilimence must navigate through. But, yes, Potter. Should you not be trained, the Dark Lord will eventually discover your bond and use it to "read" your mind. Confuse it. Control it."

"A powerful Occlumens is very rare, Harry" interjected Dumbledore as he saw Harry's breath shorten, while giving Snape a raised brow. "Professor Snape is one of those few, and we are very lucky to have him of our assistance. He will be teaching you Occlumency." Harry's eyebrows rose into his hairline before he could stop himself. Snape teaching him? That was why he had a bedroom in the dungeons! But why Snape? Surely Dumbledore, the greatest wizard of all time, was more qualified, not to mention more willing to teach Harry.

Snape watched with interest and slight amusement as horror and dread passed through the brat's eyes. He had worried from time to time that he had yet to give the right impression, seeing that the boy was annoyingly fearless in the face of the dungeon bat. Seeing his reaction, however, brightened his mood slightly.

"Harry?" Dumbledore asked, after moments came and passed in silence. Harry quickly snapped out of it, and refocused.

"S-so you're going to teach me Occlumency", he asked Snape, his eyes widening. How on earth did Dumbledore manage to convince Snape to do that? Dumbledore answered before Snape got the shot to make a sarcastic remark.

"He will also tutor you in your duelling. It has come to my attention that you have excelled in the DADA class, Harry. This will be like a private DADA tutor. I'm sure you and professor Snape will get along fine." Both Snape and Harry scoffed simultaneously, to the headmaster's amusement. Ignoring the old man's twinkling eyes, Harry silently wondered what it would be like to duel Snape. He then wondered what kind of flowers he would like in his own funeral, because Harry was going to die.

"I'm glad that's settled, then" Dumbledore said, rubbing his hands together. Snape quietly thought that the old coot was enjoying this far too much. "Do you have any questions?"

"Well, yes, I do actually", said Harry, fidgeting slightly. "I was wondering if I am allowed to use magic?" asked Harry, almost dreading to hear the answer.

"Ah yes, a valid question. I shall think that now that you're back at Hogwarts, there is no reason for you to not use any magic. Even without supervision", Dumbledore answered, ignoring Snape's silent glares.  
"Just follow the timetable, and professor Snape's orders off course, and I think this will be a fine summer", Dumbledore said, now standing up. Snape immediately rose as well, nodding to Dumbledore, before turning his attention to Harry.

"Meet me at my office 11.15 for your first lesson" Snape said, before storming out. Dumbledore sighed. He had hoped Snape would try harder to get along with Harry, now that they had to, but it didn't look like he was planning to get along very soon.

"If that was all, headmaster" said Harry, with a fake smile as he started to back away towards the door. Dumbledore felt his heart clench as he studied the pale and fragile boy in front of him.

"That is for you to decide", Dumbledore finally answered silently. The strong blue eyes pierced Harry. Feeling as if he was x-rayed, Harry merely nodded shortly, and left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry I've taken so long to update. I've been sick for a while, and still am. Hope you liked this though:)


End file.
